


Legacy

by MidnightVanilla



Series: Heavy Is The Crown [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightVanilla/pseuds/MidnightVanilla
Summary: “Princess, we have finally found you after 15 years. We cannot let you go now!”“But I don’t belong here, and you know that. You all know that. I belong with my friends and family back home, working hard at school and building up a career for myself. Falling in love an- and failing at life but standing straight back up again and learning and loving like everybody else, and-.. I don’t belong in this horrid, dystopian land.”A hand came behind me and covered my mouth, muffling my screams.“Princess, we can’t let you go.”~~~It was only a casual school day when this young girl discovered her whole existence has been a lie. It can all only come down to this- will she be able to trust those around her or have to fight for herself and everything she has believed in until now?*Possible Explicit Language and/or Content*🌺 Started 10/05/2020 🌺
Series: Heavy Is The Crown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900354





	1. Legacy

As soon as the bell rang, we all stood up and started to file out. I turned behind me quickly as Dylan started to stand.

“Hey Dylan, is it okay if I could talk to you after class?”

“You mean after everyone has kinda left?”

“Well, yeah. It’s about the psychology project we have.”

We waited until everyone else had left the class.

After the teacher had told us to lock the door on our way out, she left for the staff lunch room, leaving me and Dylan alone.

“Finally, I thought she would never leave!”

“I know right, she took so long packing up and stuff.”

“Ah yes, because the bell is not a sign to pack up or leave, it is only an-”

“-indication to the teacher to wrap up the class and then dismiss their students. How many times have we heard this before?”

I gave a small giggle.

“Who knows? Anyways, I wanted to ask if it was possible for me to interview you for the psychology research project, the one about all those disorders? Since you’re the only one I know who has Dissociative Identity Disorder, I mean. If you’re not comfortable with it in anyway, I completely understand and-”

Dylan held up a hand and sheepishly grinned.

“I know this will really tick off Preston, but I’d love to.”

He grinned again and I smiled.

Suddenly, his face turned sour, and I followed his gaze behind me to see three boys in the doorway looking straight at us.

The first to enter the room was Ryder, certified computer hacker and track champion at every sports carnival he attended.

He was followed by Nick, our year group’s class clown and spokesperson at all of the parent-teacher interviews, and then the third boy I recognised as being Leo, bad boy with good looks, but an absolute butthole when you get to know him.

I frowned.

Why were they in here coming towards us? And why were they not with their respective groups? I knew for a fact that they hadn’t talked to each other ever before, so why start now in grade 11, when school is nearly over and there’s no point socialising anymore?

“Get out of the room, Daniel.” Ryder looked straight into my eyes as he spoke, his face only inches away from mine.

“His name is Dylan, and also, no, he will not be leaving the room, thank you very much.”

I was surprised to hear myself speak with such confidence, but looking into those cold brown eyes made me feel like I had to fight against him, rather than stupidly fall for him or something.

Ryder smirked, and Dylan was suddenly led out by Leo.

“Bro- we’ll talk tomorrow at lunch okay?”

I heard Dylan shout a “Sounds good!” before Leo slammed the door behind him.

“So.. the girl speaks…”

“No kidding Nick, I think you should be called Captain Obvious now, but I don’t think anyone ever asked.”

_Giiiiiiiiiiiiirl, I am on fire today!_

_Or maybe it’s just all in my head. That sounded pretty stupid and made absolutely no sense._

I heard Leo snicker from behind me. Crap, when had he gotten there?!

I saw a white cloth being waved in front of me before he clasped my mouth and nose with it. My eyes shot open in surprise and I tried my best to act as though I was falling unconscious, but to no avail.

“Now now, princess. We can’t have you running away from us.”

Leo kept the cloth on my mouth as they lifted me and lay me down on a row of tables. The fluorescent lights above me blinded me, before everything faded to black.

~~~

As I opened my eyes, I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was still in my psychology class room, except that I was also lying down on some tables in the room surrounded by the boys.

Well.

Wait, what the fudge?

Nick swiped my favourite beanie off my head and Leo tried taking off the scarf around my neck, but failed to do so with me lying down. He gave up and sat down opposite of Ryder, and did that stupid running-your-fingers-through-your-hair thing that the popular guys do.

I looked back at myself lying on the desks. If I was there, then who was…. here? When I looked down, I saw a paper-y version of myself, half see through and nearly grey all over.

_This is it; you’ve finally reached your doom. Urgh, stop talking to yourself and see if you can get them to wake you up!_

I walked over to Ryder.

“Hey idiot, uhm could you get me back into my body please?!”

He was completely oblivious to me shouting at him.

The same happened with Leo and Nick, neither one of them responded. They were all looking at each other and around the classroom, and occasionally glanced down at my sleeping body.

What were they waiting for?

I tried tapping their shoulders, but still with no result.

I finally settled of slapping one of them..

..and the only outcome I got was a slight wince from Nick. I had slapped Leo.

I sighed and turned to read one of the various posters on the wall to distract myself. Surely, if Sigmund Freud was looking down at me, he would insist that I was only in a dream, right?

I heard something behind me, and suddenly Ryder was looking straight into my eyes.

Nick toyed with my beanie before sling-shotting it towards the back of Ryder’s head.

I squealed and moved quickly away. It was only then when I realised Ryder was reading the poster that was behind me, and not actually looking at me. I turned away and decided to just get the heck out of here.

“Guys, hey wait, come look at this.” 

I glanced back at Ryder’s voice, but was greeted with him walking towards me.

_What the hell girl get yo self outta here!!_

He smirked, and I realised he now fully understood I was here.

Maybe he knew I was always here, but how?

He lifted up his hands and they turned light blue, before he put them on my chest and pushed me backwards.

You know how sometimes things go in slow motion? Where everything just heats up, and something bad is going to happen, but you don’t know it just now, yet this horrible feeling still goes up your spine?

That was this.

I gasped and tried to hold onto something, but my right wrist only hit the side of a nearby desk, sending a shooting pain through my hand. Leo and Nick looked at me and smirked. Ryder’s face was now a mess of fury, anger and disgust. Was that also pity I saw? And as soon as the side of my shoulder blade hit the floor, I saw a flash of lightning-silver, and then once again, a void of black.


	2. Legacy

When I woke up again, I was quickly made aware of the fact that I was not at school, and definitely not alone.

I was in a small hotel bathroom- or was this just a really neat looking personal one?

There was a conversation I could hear floating in from the door to my left. I heard Leo laugh and was disgusted. What did they do to me?

I stood up and brushed off my shirt before realising my school uniform had been changed. I looked up to the huge mirror in front of me.

I was dressed in a long-sleeve forest green shirt. A small black pleated skirt hung from my waist down to mid-thigh. I also sported black leggings and dark boots. Across my neck was a singular pearl threaded on a thin gold chain, and my black-brown hair was tumbling down over my shoulders. My emerald ring was lying next to the sink, and I quickly snatched it and slipped it on.

_Wait, aren’t these the exact boots ive been wanting since like, forever??!!_

_Wait, again, who dressed me?_

I shuddered at the thought of one of those boys seeing me- and my possibly naked body.

I felt refreshed and cleaned, like I had just taken a shower. Some definitely saw me naked.

Ewwwww.

After looking in the drawers for something to defend myself with (I came up with nothing), I walked out of the bathroom and immediately paused.

There, sitting on the middle of the king sized bed was Leo, Nick and Ryder.

As soon as the boys heard the door slam behind me, they stopped and stared.

I mean who wouldn’t, right? I looked cute.

Irrelevant. Not the point. Moving on.

After waiting a couple of seconds to see if they would look away, I flipped them off and stood there again.

None of them moved.

The telephone rang, breaking the silence.

Ryder lunged for the phone.

Nick found his hands were fascinating.

Leo started nervously flirting with a pillow.

My back felt the cold bathroom door behind me as I took in my surroundings.

A grand beige and maroon bed, a large sofa on the right wall. Two wardrobes, a desk, multiple potted plants and what looked like a modern pirates’ chest merged with a stool at the foot of the bed.

Definitely a posh hotel.

I cleared my throat.

“What are we doing here..?”

Nick eyed me carefully before sighing.

“We’re waiting for someone to arrive, princess.”

“Why are you always calling me princess? And who is Ryder talking to?”

“Don’t worry about that. She should be here any second now anyways.”

I nodded and decided to keep my changing of clothes to some other time.

When the knock of the door came, I glared at the group and ran for the door. Ryder pushed me aside before half opening it, essentially hiding me. The mellow greeting that came from the visitor relaxed Ryder, and he smiled before letting them in.

I would recognise that voice anywhere though.

As Lydia walked in, I ran up to her and hugged her from behind.

“Woah woah, calm down!”

“Lydia, you didn’t tell me you’d be here! I’d been waiting for ages, where were you?!”

“Okay, so I knew you’d never believe me, but check it!”

Lydia was dressed in a casual white tee and black denim shorts. She twisted her right leg around to show me.

Her inner thigh was covered with purple, green and red dots. They looked like little bruises, and I was shocked.

“This is why you haven’t been coming to school?”

“Exactly. Mum said it would best just to rest at home and lather on a whole bunch of her lotions on there, but I’d rather go to Lank than trust those!”

“Wait… Lank?”

“That’s enough chit-chat for now, we have to get going before tonight or we will never get to... _our destination_ in time. You remember what we agreed on Lydia, right?”

Lydia sighed and nodded before turning to Leo, still seated on the bed and looking quite pale.

“Ready to go?”

He nodded.

“Wait- go where? And where’s all of my school stuff?”

“Safe at home, and before you start asking about your clothes, they’re fine too. They are the least of our concerns at the moment.”

I was taken back by Ryder’s sudden response. Why was he so determined to go to wherever he wanted to?

Nick left first with Leo, and waited until me and Lydia stepped through the door as well. We walked through the quiet hallway, and took the elevator down to the lobby. Nick went off to return the key.

It suddenly became apparent to me that we were in _Montaigne_ , a chic new hotel that opened up only a month ago in the heart of the city. Giant glass windows, cold coffee-cream marble under our feet and a huge fountain right outside of the doors. How could the boys have afforded to stay however many days here?

Leo led us out to his car, a sleek black Ferrari, and we all squished in. Leo drove, Nick called shot-gun and I was sandwiched between Ryder and Lydia in the back. The ride was more or less uneventful, and I enjoyed looking out onto the night sky and the neon-lit signs blurred through the windows. Was the sky always this bright with stars?

It was only when Leo started to drive faster was when I realised how dangerously fast he was driving.

“Leo, slow down, you’re going to get us killed!”

“Well, I mean, that’s the whole point princess.”

His eyes gleamed with some unrecognisable emotion in the rear-view mirror. I looked to Lydia, but she only held my hands and squeezed them, giving me a small smile. She wasn’t doing anything to stop Leo!

The car took a sharp right turn, and I could see we were heading straight to the end of an alleyway.

My heart started racing, possibly nearly as fast as the death trap I was in.

I screamed as the car hit the wall.

The end.

But it wasn’t.

You know how that whole slow-motion thing happened when Ryder pushed me down in the classroom? It felt like the exact same thing happened here. I turned to look at Lydia, but my eyes shut closed and I couldn’t open them. I could feel no impact, it was as if the car were still.

I felt her holding my hands again, and this suddenly familiar feeling washed over me.

Everything went a bright white, including behind my eyelids.

Just as it had begun, everything started moving again and someone gripped my waist and pulled me back before I could hit my head on either one of the front seats.

My eyes opened up and I whipped my head around looking for some sign I was dead. But I wasn’t, and neither was anyone else.

The strangely familiar sense was still there.

The earth as I knew it, wasn’t.


End file.
